Senguuji Yamato
(Goalkeeper) |relationships= Senguuji Daigo (father) |number = 1 |element = Fire |team = *'Dragonlink' (captain) *'Resistance Japan' |seiyuu = Yuuki Hayashi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 038 (GO)}} Senguuji Yamato ( ) is the goalkeeper and captain of Dragonlink. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, he appeared in episode 14 as the keeper of Resistance Japan. Profile Appearance Senguuji is tall with a slightly muscular build and has a tanned skin color. His eyes are sky blue, and his hair is long, pink and spiked, falling down to his waist. He bears a huge resemblance to his father. His casual clothes are grey pants and a black top. He also wears two black bracelets. Personality Yamato is rather serious and overconfident about his status as a SEED and as part of the strongest team of Fifth Sector, Dragonlink. He seems to deeply care for his father and his desires, doing anything in order to help him. He showed to be hostile to Raimon and their desire to bring the true soccer back. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' He made his debut during episode 38, where he was seen watching the 1/2 finals match between Raimon and Arakumo Gakuen along with his father, Ishido and Toramaru. He later appeared in episode 42, along with the rest of Dragonlink, as their goalkeeper and captain. He said to Raimon that Dragonlink was Fifth Sector's strongest team, and then played the second half of the final. In episode 43, he used Kenou Kingburn W, his keshin, and stopped Majin Pegasus Arc's shoot using King Fire. He then shot at Tenma but Kurama saved him and got injured. Later, he stopped Lost Angel with King Fire again, and easily succeeded. At the end of the episode, he used his keshin another time and beat Majin Pegasus Arc and Goseishin Titanias with a mighty shoot and scored the fourth goal to Dragonlink, giving them an almost certain victory. In episode 44, he tried to stop Fire Tornado DD, Denrai Houtou and the chain shoot of Death Drop G3 and 真 Mach Wind, but failed three times even after using King Fire. At the end of the match, he finally understood what real soccer is. Game In the fourth opening, Uchi Kudaku!, he was seen stopping Tsurugi's Death Sword easily with only one hand. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' He reappears in episode 14 as the goalkeeper of Resistance Japan, where they play a match against Inazuma Japan. He tried to stop Tsurugi's Bicycle Sword, but he failed to stop it. They won from Inazuma Japan with 3-1. Game appearance Character and avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Senguuji, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the taisen route. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Gotenba Tooru *'Item': Fifth Sector no Tamashii (フィフスセクターの魂, randomly dropped from Dragonlink at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Player': Kitsune *'Player': Kondouno After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 14820 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Senguuji, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Photo': Fine Bust (りっぱな胸像の写真, taken at Raimon's schoolyard Past) *'Photo': Three Pots (3つの壷の写真, taken at Castle Town Period) *'Record': Impossible Destructive Power (ありえない破壊力, shoot with a power of 3000 or more) *'Encounter': Meet Senguuji! (せんぐうじに会おう！, at God Eden Stadium) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 6000 Kizuna points. Be aware, in order to make him appear in the community, at least three players from the same community master have to be recruited first. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Senguuji, at least 10 other players from the same community master have to be scouted. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Huge Ryuu no Gekirin (巨大竜の逆鱗, randomly dropped from Yamatodamashii (大和魂) at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Photo': Soccer Goddess Statue (サッカーの女神像の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's station entrance) *'Photo': Smokey Pot (煙たい壺の写真, taken outside the Hihodo Store at Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Record': Kizunacks Complete (キズナグッズコンプリート, get 100 kizuna items) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Fully upgraded *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': S Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Dragonlink * * ---- Legend Gate, Resistance Japan VS Inazuma Japan * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Natsumi's and Aki's route) ** ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Daigojoukanrikai' *'Dark Heroes' *'Enormous Dark' *'HR All Star' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu D' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu S' *'Inazuma '11' *'Last Rival' *'Muga no Kyouchi' *'Neo Elements' *'Shin Sedai Japan' *'Shine Thousand' *'Zero Extreme' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Dark Heroes' *'HR All Star' *'Ignites R' *'Keeper Stars R' *'Last Rival' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Battle Parents' *'Dark Heroes' *'Last Rival' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Fifth Sectors' Gallery Senguuji Yamato 3DS game.PNG|Yamato in the GO game. Yamato Stopping Death Sword HQ.PNG|Yamato catching Tsurugi's shoot easily with one hand. Yamato Keshin Shoot GO 43.png|Yamato shooting with his keshin. Yamato Intro Galaxy 14 HQ.png|Senguuji introducing himself in Resistance Japan. IG-06-038.jpg|IG-06-038. IG-10-022.PNG|IG-10-022. IG-11-093.jpg|IG-11-093. IG-15-035.PNG|IG-15-035. IG-15-048.PNG|IG-15-048. Trivia *His dub name Quentin descends from the Latin name Quintitus meaning the fifth, whereas his dub surname Cinquedea means five fingers, both make a reference to Fifth Sector. *He is the only member of Dragonlink who doesn't have white hair. Navigation de:Quentin Cinquedea es:Quentin Cinquedea fr:Quentin Cinquedea it:Quentin Cinquedea nl:Quentin Cinquedea vi:Senguuji Yamato Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Keshin users Category:SEEDs Category:Galaxy characters